This is What Hell Must Feel Like
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella is being forced to go to Foster Thomas Academy by her mother, who she hates. Little does her mother know that Bella plans on spending her time at the boarding school doing the worst thing she can think of. Rated M for language and maybe more later.
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so bless just try to not be too cruel. **

**And I would also like to put a song or two to go along with each chapter...**

**Song: The Filthy Youth- Le Soleil  
**

* * *

My life was relatively normal up until last week when I had to move to this God forsaken school. Well, that isn't necessarily true… you see I attend the most prestigious school in California, Foster Thomas Academy. At least that's what my mom says, I just call it Piss Me Off High. Now mother says that's not how young ladies talk, but I really don't care because she is the reason I am so god damn pissed off. Not everyday does your mother decide to drop you off at the door of a school that the student body includes some of your worst enemies. I was perfectly okay at my normal public school. But no ever since she had to go and marry that jerk of a producer I have been stuck in a warp speed mission to becoming a prim and proper young lady that is fit to lunch with the queen. UGH. That bitch. Why cant she just let me move back to Charlie in Forks. I had a good childhood, its not my fault she was a slut who thought she could become an actress. Yeah you see where that got her, just fucking ever guy in the business till she meet the "one".

My mother has other alterative motives too. I mean she couldn't think that I was so stupid to think that it would get past me that out of all of the rich snotty tooty schools she could of picked she choose the one that also provides room and board. When I questioned her motives at first she just replied it was the only one that would take me without having a father with a known name in social circles. I called her bull shit and she gave me one of those stupid faces like Bella you little smug bitch know it all… and then she finally told me that he and Rick were taking a second extended honeymoon and she didn't trust me alone. I tried arguing saying that I have not given her any reason not to trust me since I have not done anything that could be called irresponsible. But then she had to go stick my stupid past in my face. No way would she let me forget when she walked in on me and my scum of a ex-boyfriend, Jacob, in the middle of some questionable positions.

When I started packing I got this awesome idea, what if I came to school and made a little ruckus. Hell why don't I just become a devil child. That would just piss her off so much that it might be worth my while to be stuck in that stuck up prep school for my last two years of imprisonment.

That's how my little adventure started and definitely not how it ended….

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it, I'm trying to work on the first chapter right now.**

**I hope you give me some reviews so I know what you would like me to change.**

**And remember please don't be too cruel.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N Okay so I hope you like it...**

**Song: The Adored- Tell Me Tell Me**

* * *

I was packing my every expanding suitcase with clothes that I had barely worn or hardly seen because my mother insisted sending me to school with acceptable clothes. I still didn't understand what was wrong with my usual jeans and t-shirt outfit but my mom insisted it didn't fit my new life. What she meant was it embarrassed her to see me in comfortable clothes that would make her friends think we were poor.

Although some of the clothes she got me weren't so bad. There was this awesome Marc Jacobs skirt that went really well with my ripped tights, undershirt, and my black oxfords that always had that come fuck me feel to them. But of course the way I wore my new clothes still didn't please my mother, but what did I care, she just bought me some new clothes that even the most slutty girl in school would be envious of if you wore them right. If only she knew what the idea of these clothes sparked in my mind.

I had a perfect plan to screw over my mothers plans to transform me into the next Katie Holmes when it occurred to me that I needed even more clothes, of course my choice if I were to make it through this hell. Of course I wasn't going to go all fashionista crazy like my mother. I would go to the simple places I usually shopped and pick out some wonderfully awesome clothes perfect for any dorm room and at the same time rack up a huge credit card bill for Rick the Prick.

I just had to call my mom to explain to her why I would be delaying the trip to the very respectful Foster Thomas Academy. I went to my Juicy Couture purse to get my Blackberry phone to call her when my phone started ringing. I answered to a very heavy breathing that sounded awfully like the reason why I was almost okay with even considering that this might be a good thing. I quickly calmed myself down to ask who it was, " Who is this?"

Of course. "Bella, why are you doing this. I know you don't really hate me. I can make it work baby. I promise it won't happen ever again…" WHY THE HELL WAS HE CALLING ME!

I quickly interrupted, " Jacob, my dear sweet ass whole of a jerk ex-boyfriend. You will never be able to make this work. You are too much of a man whore to even care about me. And its not exactly like I wasn't using you too. I mean come on you were the only boy at school who was actually half good looking and knew how to use their dick properly." I had to smile at my little ironic joke, remembering the first time we had sex was a little like thinking about a drunk hot dog vendor trying to get his dog in a bun, but continually missing. "Oh and Jacob, can you make sure to stop calling me because I don't want my fuck buddies to continue to get the wrong idea."

At that I hung up the phone before he could respond. God I hated him. Why couldn't he leave me alone. I mean wasn't it enough when he fucked my best friend, Victoria, or I should say ex-best friend considering I will never talk to her again. I mean even if I was using that sick bastard and she knew about it, you just don't do that to your friends. I let out a sigh and remembered the reason why I was getting my phone in the first place.

She of course didn't answer, it went to voice mail. " Renee, its Bella, just letting you know that I'm going shopping for some more clothes." I decided to let her not have a reason to call me back screaming so I added, "I was just thinking about this awesome pair of Jimmy Choo's that I could pass up before I'm headed off to the Devils Den. So I guess we won't be heading over tonight." I winced at the thought of even going.

Although it had some perks. Like getting away from Jacob and Victoria and all of the people that are going to be wondering why the hell Jacob is all of a sudden a single ass whole again ready to reek havoc on the unsuspecting female population of Captain High School. God just thinking about it makes me have a headache. Why couldn't that idiot just not be around me when I was horny at that stupid party freshman year.

Let the thought get pushed to the back of my mind, I picked up my purse and keys that were sitting on my night stand and headed out the door. No way was I actually gonna let that sorry son of a bitch ruin my day. Ugh, I'm thinking about it again.

But the thought vanished from my mind once I got into the garage and saw my car. It always does that to me. Stopping to admire it, I regained my breath and stepped into my beautiful dark blue baby. This wonderful car was the only thing that Rick the Prick could actually buy me and I would love. It was an Bentley Continental GTC. It turned me on just looking at it. I still couldn't believe that Rick bought it for me, but I could understand. I mean who would want and old Chevy truck sitting in front of their San Francisco mansion. I made them let me keep the truck, since Charlie gave it to me when I turned 16, it had some sentimental value. But it was also a good backup car when I wanted to get away from Renee and not let her find me.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street and a few minutes later I was in a little piece of my own type of heaven. Union Square shopping was the best in town. Or actually it was just the fact that I was lazy when it came down to it, Union Square is convenient. This place is the best place to hit the upscale and downscale stores in at one time.

After a little shopping venture that would of left any stupid Hollywood bembo in my dust, I headed back home to pack all of my new clothes. I had bought so much stuff that I actually had to buy some more luggage to stuff all of it in. I got back home to drive in front of my house to unfortunately find Renee's car sitting in the drive way. I groaned through my teeth just imagining the hell that awaited me.

I got out of the car carrying a couple of my bags with me. I almost ran up the stairs trying to ignore the ultra bitch that I could hear squealing on the phone. Something about a limo? And then it hit me, no fucking way. She was sending me to that school in a limo… without my car! Ugh, I just tried to ignore it. But no way in hell was I not taking my car. It was my baby, the only thing I truly cared about other then Charlie.

I reached my room and through my clothes on the bed. I headed back to the car to get the rest of the bags and thank God didn't run into Renee. It took me three more trips to finally get everything back to my room, ready to pack when I stepped into my room with the final trip to find Renee sitting on my bed with the biggest smug expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N Okay so here is the first chapter, hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews are heaven, even if they are meant to make me want to kick your ass and tell you to go to hell!**

**The next Chapter might be up tonight considering how much time I have, hope you will read...  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here is Ch. 2**

**Not much to say, except I would really like some comments to know if you guys actually like it or not. And even some ideas... I'll be on here all night posting new Ch. **

**Song: Mannequin- Britney Spears, Le Disko-Shiny Toy Guns**

* * *

I stopped and tried to not show my disappoint in the fact that she was ruining my shopping high. But what would she care. So I stopped the awkward silence, " What the hell are you doing in here? I thought I told you not to come into my room without me saying you could, which you know just as much as me won't happen as long as I am in my right mind. Wait hold on," then I pretended to try to walk a straight line, " Yep, pretty sure I'm sober."

She sat there not moving and inch, her face not even registering the fact that I was a complete bitch to her. What am I thinking even if she wanted to smile she couldn't, her face doesn't even register that there are nerves in it anymore.

Then she finally talked, " Oh Bella, it must be so hard to live up on that pedestal. Why don't you step back a moment and realize that I'm not the enemy. Just the opposite, I'm suppose to be your best friend. But if you must know I came to tell you that our plans have changed a little. I am sending you to the Academy tonight by limousine. So have your bags ready by seven o'clock sharp. If you aren't ready you wont get your surprise." Then she waddled to me in her six inch heels and hugged me like I was some stranger. Which was perfectly fine with me but how more of a skank of a mother can one person be?

I just grinned in a disturbing way I'm sure. And then headed for my bed to get packing.

It took me a couple of hours to get everything ready. Once I was done I still had a little over a half hour to just mess around. I ended up just flopping down on my bed and thinking about some things.

I would never ever admit this to Renee but I was almost thankful to her for being such a bitch. Now don't get me wrong it was horrible sometimes. But then when I look to everything that she has gotten me, although it was all materialistic, it has made my life better. I doubt I would have been considered so popular at my old school if it wasn't for all my clothes and my car. And then when it came to her being a bitch she was always persistent too. That was always a guarantee. But this time, this decision, it almost seemed to flow with my life, even if I didn't want to go to the stupid school its probably for the best. I don't even know what would of happened if I would have had to go back to school to that bunch of sluts. Although I didn't have real feelings for Jacob, its still hard to not to get attached to someone you are having sex with almost every day. Yeah he was an arrogant jerk, but at least he didn't make me survive high school with no one to cuddle with at the end of the day. I use to think Victoria was my saving grace being my best friend…. My thoughts were interrupted by evil mom Barbie.

"Bella, oh Bella honey, the limo is here why don't you come see your surprise. Well get the help to get your things." Either I just entered the twilight zone or my mom got abducted by aliens because that was just scary.

I went door the stairs, and to my amazement stood the two people I didn't want to see at all. Jacob and Victoria. I would of loved to see my face, because just by seeing their faces it almost calmed me down because I wanted to start laughing. In fact, I did. It wasn't on purpose, more angry, scary laughing.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I started screaming. Everyone looked at me sort of apprehensive.

"Well, Bella I invited your friends to say good bye." Of course she did. Why the hell wouldn't she. She wouldn't know that they were fucking each other. Oh wait she did because she was with me when we found them fucking each other in the god damn change stall at Nordstrom's. That stupid bitch.

"Oh hell no. You cant just expect me to sit here and be okay with this. You are pieces of scum. All three of you. You should just go have a fuck fest and stop bugging me. ARGGGG." And with that I stormed outside and waited for my bags to get into the limo. It was taking for freaking ever, so I got out and decided to get my keys off of my dresser while I was at it. When I was in my room I grabbed a couple of bags and stormed down the stairs where all three airheads were still standing, almost looking like they were scared. I could care less so I went into the garage and got into my car. I pulled into the drive way in front of the limo. After about ten more minutes of the slow as fuck help putting my bags in the limo for me, I told the driver that I would follow. He said okay and starting pulling out of my own little hell.

"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.:" Wait what the fuck did I just say?

* * *

**A/N Okay so I hoped you liked it. **

**Let me know what you thought, give me some ideas for upcoming Chapters  
**


	4. Chapter 3

As I was pulling up to the gate in front of the Academy I had the sudden urge to turn around and go to some remote island in the Bahamas and never be heard from again. I really don't want to have to start over all again. It was hard enough starting high school being just someone. What if that happens again. Oh god I sound like Renee. Such a whiny bitch. Suck it up Bella. I let out a breath of air and then rolled down my window to talk to the security guard. Oh my god he is hot! Not only is it ridiculous that they have a security guard but he looks like a freaking movie star. Oh what am I saying duh were in holly dumb. All the hot people can't always be good actors…

"Um miss, miss," with that my head snapped around to find him surprisingly close to my face. "You need to either tell me what your name is so I can check you in or you will have to turn around. And is that limo with you?" I turned around to see that the limo had caught up to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on please. First I would like to know your name I mean I couldn't just let you know mine without knowing yours first now could I?" with that I gave him a huge smile and a wink to top it off. I didn't really know why I was being overly obvious, maybe Jacob had a better purpose than I thought.

" Actually that is against policy. Plus I already have a girl friend. Now can you please do as I asked earlier." Although he talked to me like he was trying to be cool about it, I could see the pink in his cheeks from the shock. Wow, I've never had that effect before. Maybe I haven't lost it after all.

"Fine, whatever. My name is Bella Swan. And yes the limo is with me." I said it angry but I was still smiling. One of my many talents I have learned from being around Renee.

"Awe, Miss Swan. We have been waiting for you to arrive. Your mother said you would be here earlier. But it also seems she didn't mention having a limo with you either, I guess it is fine but next time you try to come through make sure the car is authorized to be on the premise." He said it with a hint of high authority that I could help but get pissed at. Why does he think he is better than me. Come one he is working as a security guard and he looks barely older than me. Stupid asshole.

"I will be sure to sir." I said it so smugly it wiped the smile right off his face. I felt a new high sweeping through my body.

After that he let me pass the gate with the limo. He also gave me a map before I sped off. I was suppose to go to the front office to get all of my information straight. I went down the direct path that lead to the office.

So far what I had seen of the campus made it seem like a miniature college. I was amazed. Leave it to Renee to surprise me. I figured it would be some complete show of how rich the kids parents are so lets make mini mansions for dorms. Or something completely over the top. But surprisingly it was perfect.

It stepped into the office surprised it was still open. The women behind the desk was very pretty. I suddenly felt insecure. Yeah that guy was hot, but I had no plan of actually trying to be nice to him. I needed to make a good impression to the women in the office. If I was going to be getting in trouble a lot like I planned then I would need to be okay with the people in the office. I walked up to her smiling the best I could.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. The guy at the gate said I needed to come here to check in so I can get all of my information." She nodded confirming everything I just said.

"Hello, Miss Swan. My name is Jaslynn. And here is your room assignment and class schedule. I hope you find it to be an enjoyable experience at Foster Thomas. I know I thought it was an awesome school." She said all of this with such a smile that I don't even want to know what it would look like if she was actually trying. And then it registered, she said she use to go here. Crap, she is gorgeous. That must mean all these girls are drop dead sexy. Shit.

I just smiled and thanked her and took the papers.

When I was walking out the door I bumped into something hard, really hard. I feel backwards on my butt and sort of let out a little moan. I looked up to see what I ran into. Oh. My. God. What I was looking at was the most sexy thing I've ever seen. He had purrfect copper hair. What the fuck did I just purr my word? And the most dream like green eyes. A God. And then the God spoke.

"I'm so sorry, no one is usually over here this time of night." Then he stopped and looked at me. Almost angrily it seemed. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

I was almost to stunned to speak. Who does this sexy arrogant jerk think he is. "I was checking in, like it was any of your business. I'm new to the school." I snapped back at him.

"Wow, feisty. Nice to know bitches aren't something that is exclusive to L.A." And then he laughed. Not no normal laugh either. More of oh yeah I'm so smart kind of laugh. I just wanted to punch the stupid son of a bitch. And then I had a better way to get back at him…

"Oh dear, I'm sorry was I rude? Now why don't you allow me to make it up to you." I said this getting closer and closer and on the final word I slightly brushed my hand against his smooth face. He shuddered a little but if I wasn't paying so much attention it would of just seemed like he was unaffected.

Then I put on a sweet smile and slightly tugged on the collar of his shirt motioning for him to follow. I lead him all the way to my car. When he saw it his jaw dropped for half a second and then he became composed again.

"That's your car?" He stilled sounded a little stunned.

"Yeah. My step daddy bought it for me." And then I bit my lip, something Jake always told me made him go crazy. I could tell I was getting no where with this with whoever this guy was though. It pissed me off a little. So I grabbed his hand and said, " You wanna drive it?" At first I thought him say something along the lines of that's not the only thing I wanna drive under his breath, but I shrugged it off thinking about his attitude. I put the keys in his hands and jumped in the passenger seat.

"So where are we headed?" he asked sincerely. I almost felt bad about my intentions.

"Um my papers say I am in Hewitt. Do you know where that is?" I said it all innocently trying my best to get any kind of reaction out of him.

"Yeah my sister actually lives there. I know a few of the girls from their too." .No effing way. That's what I wanted to say. Not really because of the sister thing, but because he just said he knows a few of the girls from one of many girl dorms. I wonder…

"So are any of them your girlfriend?" I was trying to play it cool. I wanted to know if I was going to be hunted down by some she devil tomorrow morning after I have a good fuck with her boyfriend.

"No, actually. Why do you ask?" Then he faced me and took the keys out of the ignition. I wonder how long we have been sitting here.

"I was just going to make sure that after you help me get my bags that your girlfriend won't beat my ass." I looked at him waiting for his response when he got out of the car and grabbed the two bags in my back seat that I had placed there earlier.

I smirked and then got out of the car. I went around to the limo and grabbed a bag. At the same time I told the driver that if he helped I would give him a nice tip. He nodded and grabbed some bags.

I lead the way up the stairs and found my way down the dark hallway to my room. I looked at the door for a minute, yep Room A12. I was just hoping that it was a single, but if it isn't I don't really know what I'm gonna do. I've never shared a room and I would feel bad for my room mate. I stepped in the door and to my surprise there were no beds. I looked at the unnamed sexy god and asked," Is this a room?"

He looked at me trying not to laugh. "Yeah it is. It looks like you have a room mate. Those doors over there," pointing to the two doors against the adjacent wall, "those are rooms. Here why don't I try to guess which one is yours." Then he let out a low laugh and walked to the door that didn't have a name plate on it. Apparently the other door said Alice, so I guess that's what my room mates name was.

"Wow, you must be like a genius or something. Because there is no way little ol' me could of figured that one out." I said it so sarcastically I wanted to laugh at how stupid I was acting. I was trying to have sexy time with this guy not fight with him like some little kids.

" Oh my god, did I just meet a comedian. Because your so funny. That is to look at. Why are you such a bratty little girl anyways? Here I was being nice. Its not like I didn't have better things to do." He said laughingly glaring at me.

By this time the driver had brought all thousand of my bags in so I took a second to give him a hundred and shut the door behind him.

I looked at him like I hadn't had the pleasure meeting him correctly. "Well do you actually think that I was going to let you help me bring up my bags without you getting a reward? Now stop being such a jerk and lets go see what my bed looks like." I said it all playful like I was almost playing or something.

He just smiled like he was holding back a laugh, "Okay lets do that, but first let me show you how we greet new students here at the Academy." Then he walked toward me. It felt like an eternity. He had this look in his eyes that looked like he was fixing to ravish me whole. I gasped for a minute when he finally reached me. He had slowly put his hands on my face, cradling my head in his hands. Then he lend down and kissed my forehead. WTF?

And then I slapped him. I didn't know what I was doing. It was just a knee jerk reaction. I mean come on how can you make someone think you were fixing to let them win their game and then you go and play your own. No way in hell was I gonna let him win this one. At first I thought I was going to have to try tomorrow, but then he surprised me. I think me slapping him actually turned him on. Because next thing I know I was laying on my new bed with the sexiest future sex god I've ever seen or had.

We were making out with such intensity that I've never felt before when all of a sudden he stopped. I looked into his eyes questioning. He put his fingers to my lips telling me to not talk. Of course I did whatever he told me, he had me under his spell. Wait no, I was the one that was suppose to be making him moan my name not the other way around. GAH! So instead of keeping my gaze into his eyes I jumped up to open the door. Little did I know that I should of listened to him because I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own any of this. **

**Okay so here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Make sure to give me a review.**

**Song: Lights On- The Pierces, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On- Panic! At the Disco**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood there holding the door handle in my hand as my eyes glanced at the pixie like girl standing in my dorm room. She was beautiful. She had black hair that was cut short and spiked in all different directions and her eyes made me know instantly that she was a kind person. But before I could speak to ask her who she was she beat me too it, but her question wasn't directed to me but rather the boy I was just making out with. Who apparently is named Edward.

"Edward, what the fuck? Why did you bring one of your sluts to my room to do God knows what. I told you my room mate was coming today, you can't borrow that room anymore." I just stood their shocked. He knew whose room this is. He knows that girl. Shit.

"Alice, now why would I disobey your orders, huh? I always listen to you now don't I sister dearest?" Edward said it all smugly with such a cute crooked smile I almost fell over when he looked back at me. I must of still looked shocked because he seemed to register it and was fixing to explain but instead I beat him.

"Alice is it?" I looked from Edward to Alice who was a little taken back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan. Your new room mate." I took my hand off the doorknob and placed it in front of me so she could shake it. She looked a little shocked now, but then it turned into a huge smile. She didn't take my hand but instead came up to me and wrapped her small little arms around me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I've been waiting for you all day. I was expecting you to be so late. Sorry about not being here, I was um studying in the library." She was rudely interrupted by a very big laugh by Edward who apparently thought it was funny of her to be studying. I ignored him and motioned for her to continue, with a welcoming smile. " And as I was saying, I just couldn't wait to get a room mate. I hope you like it here. I absolutely love it. I mean there can be some issues but you see that later." Then she stopped for a minute like she just remembered something, and then quickly looked back at Edward and then back at me. "Oh, maybe sooner then I thought. I never would of thought Edward would be so welcoming." She said it so coldly, I almost forgot they were siblings not ex lovers or something. Then she took a step closer to Edward with a pretty pissed expression. "Why the hell couldn't you just leave my room mate alone? Just one girl Edward."

"Alice this might come as a surprise but I did try but Miss Swan here," waving his hand in my direction, "was very persistent in trying to seduce me." And then he started laughing. Laughing very smug too. I knew I Must have been blushing, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh I see. So Bella, did my brother welcome you to the Academy properly?" She said it with a hint of a laugh behind it too. God here I was thinking I would come to this school and be able to reek hell but instead I'm just getting embarrassed at every opportunity.

I just nodded and they both started laughing. I guess they could sense I was getting mad so they stopped with an apologetic smile on both of their faces. I just smiled in return, I didn't want my room mate hating me.

After the more than awkward good bye from Edward I turned around and went back to my room to try and sleep. I've had enough crap today. Between Renee and her shit and then this Edward jerk who apparently sounds like a man whore, I'm considering just not coming out of my room until I run out of clean clothes. And by the way I went shopping this morning I shouldn't run out for the next couple of months.

**EPV**

Okay so that was awkward. Never have I had such a stupid idea. When Alice said her room mate would be getting here today. I figured new ass, but then as I waited and waited I started getting worried that maybe Alice would be getting disappointed. She has always wanted a room mate and if this girl didn't get here soon I was going to have to tell Alice that she never showed. Of course that would be weird considering I didn't tell Alice my plan so she might wonder why I knew it.

I finally got so impatient waiting in Alice's stupid girly room covered with all the posters with shirtless guys, I made my way to the office to make sure that their was some kind of mix up and I was just wasting my time. But I didn't expect to be ran into by one of the most sexy girls I have ever seen. She had perfect chocolate brown eyes, wavy long brown hair, and a hot body. And damn she wasn't dressing very modestly either. I'd never seen her before though.

When she bumped into me she fell on her ass, letting a little moan escape her lips on the way down. It probably shouldn't have had the effect it did on me, at least usually when a girl just moans without touching me I just ignore it. But that was definitely not the plan tonight, she made something else notice her presence too, and it was sort of making me mad that she could have that kind of effect on me by just letting out a little sound.

I tried to push it to the back of my mind and tried to be my normal charming self. "I'm so sorry, no one is usually over here this time of night." That seemed like a quick recovery, so now to just make sure she doesn't forget me by tomorrow if she doesn't let me get to know her a little tonight. She looks like someone who might like an asshole to give her a good fuck. So with a quick reflex I put on my dick routine. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Wow, I was right she seemed to think I was being an asshole. Good. "I was checking in, like it was any of your business. I'm new to the school." She snapped back all feisty. It was a huge turn on.

"Wow, feisty. Nice to know bitches aren't something that is exclusive to L.A." And then I laughed trying to get the point across that she isn't the only one that can be somewhat irrational. I had just met this girl and she was already acting like some kind of bitch that I fucked and left before she woke up. Those girls were always pissing me off. But this girl is too hot to not try to hook up with, even if Alice told me not too.

While I was considering how arrogant I'm gonna have to act to get this girl in bed with me, she started walking towards me with a look on her face that started making junior take notice.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry was I rude? Now why don't you allow me to make it up to you." But on the you she brushed her hand on my face making me even more alert. God this girl is good. If I didn't know any better she was trying to seduce me, but most girls are too nervous around me to even try that. So I just stood there acting as if she did nothing, I would have been busted if she would of noticed my little problem. In fact my "little" problem probably would have busted too. It's a good thing she didn't notice.

Oh shit, she is grabbing my collar. Now she is definitely gonna know. She is pulling me somewhere, maybe to go fuck. Hopefully.

And then I saw where we were headed. To her god damn car. But no it wasn't any car it was a fucking Bentley. Damn this girl must be loaded, even my parents wouldn't buy me one of those and they bought Alice a Porsche so this really is something. Considering me and Alice have the nicest cars on campus other than the Hales and Emmett, who is my cousin.

"That's your car?" I know my voice wasn't exactly normal sounding when I asked, was still in a little shock that someone could be so spoiled.

"Yeah. My step daddy bought it for me." And then she bite her lip. I almost cum myself right then and there. Where is this bitch from, she is definitely trying to seduce me. I'm positive of that now. And then she looked a little frustrated and grabbed my hand.

"You wanna drive it?" she asked. I almost lost it.

"That's not the only thing I wanna drive." I said it so low that I'm almost positive she didn't hear what I said. "So where are we headed?" I asked after regaining my normal charm. I was pretty sure I already knew the answer considering this had to be Alice's room mate.

"Um my papers say I am in Hewitt. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah my sister actually lives there. I know a few of the girls from their too." I said it casually back so she would think I was being a pompous ass, but I also wanted to warn her about Alice. I figured she would ask me about the sister thing but instead she completely throw me for a loop.

"So are any of them your girlfriend?" I was a little thrown off so I didn't even try to ignore the question but instead I faced it head on.

"No, actually. Why do you ask?" I then faced her pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I was just going to make sure that after you help me get my bags that your girlfriend won't beat my ass." This was exactly what I was waiting to hear, except the fact that Alice might be in her room and will be pissed if she finds me fucking her room mate.

So I got out of the car and took the two bags that were sitting in her back seat. As she was getting out I noticed a limo pull up behind us. I wonder what that's for. And then I got my answer. She went to the limo as the driver started pulling bags out of the trunk and the back seat. There had to be at least twenty suitcases and even a trunk or two. Damn this girl is going to get along with Alice really well, I hope I don't fuck it up for her. What am I saying of course I do, I don't care if Alice and her are friends, as long as I get a good fuck its none of my business.

She grabbed a bag, a measly bag and started walking into the building. Once we got in I noticed that my prediction came true and she was in fact Alice's roomy.

When we stepped into the room she looked a little confused. Then she asked, "Is this a room?"

I just tried not to laugh, it was probably visible on my face. "Yeah it is. It looks like you have a room mate. Those doors over there," I pointed to the two doors against the adjacent wall, "those are rooms. Here why don't I try to guess which one is yours."

I let out a laugh and then automatically went to the empty room that I had been many times with my countless hookups. I didn't even begin to think if she might question why I knew this was the empty one.

"Wow, you must be like a genius or something. Because there is no way little ol' me could of figured that one out." She is such a bitch. But then I remembered that Alice had a name plate on her door.

" Oh my god, did I just meet a comedian. Because your so funny. Why are you such a bratty little girl anyways? Here I was being nice. Its not like I didn't have better things to do." I said pissed off but tried to hide it with a uncomfortable laugh. Wow did I just sound like a little baby or what. What has the girl done to me I never loose my cool.

While we were having our little argument or whatever it was, the driver had been stuffing all ten thousand of her bags in to her room. She stopped looking at me realizing the driver was waiting for something, and she turned around and took a hundred out of her wallet and handed it to him. If he gets a hundred for that what the hell is she gonna give me, a nickel. That man just spent hours driving her shit down here and then unloading it. She really is a bitch.

But then when she turned around all that was forgotten because she suddenly had this look on her face like she had been fucked properly in her whole life and she needed it right then.

"Well do you actually think that I was going to let you help me bring up my bags without you getting a reward? Now stop being such a jerk and lets go see what my bed looks like." She said in a playful tone that made her seem even more sexy. God she is good. She is almost like the female equivalent to me. That thought made me want to laugh, I was struggling to hold it back.

"Okay lets do that, but first let me show you how we greet new students here at the Academy." I said trying to recover some sort of control in this situation. After I said this I walked toward her with a look that I only give if I'm fixing to fuck a girl so much that she can't walk for two days afterwards. When I finally reached her she let out a little gasp. I had her right where I wanted her.

I slowly cradled her face in my hands and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. No way to make a girl want you then to make her pissed off. But what I didn't expect was for her to slap me, and what was even more surprising was that it turned me on. My erection seemed to come out of no where. I just had to have this girl right now. There was no fucking way I was going to wait.

I grabbed her entire body and pulled her into a kiss. It was like no kiss I have ever had. How does she turn me on so much? She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and we were off. I walked and kissed her neck as I made my way to her bed where I practically threw her on the bed. It didn't even seem to faze her, her eyes were filled with such lust that it was intoxicating.

I wanted to take my time with this one. No way was I gonna let this chance happen without fully enjoying it. But as I was fixing to start making my way down, I heard something from the other room. Shit Alice. I quickly put my fingers on her lips trying to signal her to be quiet. As long as Alice doesn't know she is here she will leave soon to go fuck who ever she is always meeting in the library. But of course Bella had to be stubborn and instead of just talking she jumped up and headed for the door. Fuck. She quickly opened it, and I knew full well that I was not going to like what was fixing to happen.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, sorry it took me longer to get this one up.**

**From now on I should be getting about 1 maybe 2 up a day as long as people actually review. **

**Because if people aren't going to review, I don't even really know if anyone is reading this, so it is helpful.**

**Also I am sort of running out of ideas for this story although I have thought of another story that I would like to start writing so if you want me to continue this one at such a fast pace I will need your help with ideas. What would you like to see happen next, etc.  
**


	6. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	7. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


End file.
